Caamien Levaro
Eastern (Imperial Base 3) |previous occupation = Lieutenant Colonel |previous team = Team Pine |previous partner = West Tuul Niria Fezā Kazumi Mihara Reyine Vance (Temporarily) |status = Deceased (X785) |relatives = Kallias Levaro (Son) Unnamed Wife |magic = Spatial Magic (Celestial Spirit Magic) Thought Projection Spatial Magic (Requip: ) |signature skill = TBD |weapons = Shuokamimaru (朱狼丸, lit. Scarlet Wolf) |image gallery = yes }} Caamien Levaro (精力光, Katsuryoku Hikari) was a Celestial Spirit Mage, a top class sniper, and a Major General of the Imperial Army, one of the three highest positions. Caamien had been a part of Team Silver leading it with all four of his partners before his untimely demise. Within the army, he had been known as a master sniper, and often took the most dangerous undercover missions. He also wields Shuokamimaru (朱狼丸, lit. Scarlet Wolf), one of the Scarlet Weapons from the Scarlet Devil array in the form of a black rifle with a bayonet. The gun specializes in long ranged attacks and can shoot out red flaming black wolves to attack his opponents as well, making it a manifestation-type weapon and earning its name as The Scarlet Wolf. Appearance Caamien is a tall man, with a rather youthful appearance, and medium length silvery-white hair with bangs and blue eyes. He sometimes has his left fringe behind his left ear during the midst of a skirmish on the battlefield. He wears the standard IDA uniform which consists of a long-sleeved black jacket with red details, an aiguillette worn on the right shoulder with a crescent moon decoration, and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with that, he wears a pair of white gloves, an armband on his left arm, and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. He also wears the uniform trousers with black knee length boots. Personality Caamien is shown to be a gentle and cool man. He does not get angry easily, even when being insulted by Silver. He is seen smiling pleasantly all the time, even in tough spots, such as when he was surrounded by six demons. He has a lighthearted and breezy personality, often joking around Rhysand, and seems to be relaxed even during missions, as seen with a young Velesko, where he calmly teaches the former the role of a sniper while in the middle of a high class important mission. Caamien is shown to be very loyal to his friends, such as joining Rhysand for the battle in Orinth, despite recognizing that it's a suicide mission. He is shown to put a lot of trust in his closest friends, such as Rhysand and Yuugure, and was deeply shocked when Yuugure was revealed to be a fallen angel. He appears to have fairly decent morals, such as his anger at Yuugure when the latter killed many of her own comrades. However, Caamien's lighthearted personality and his charming charismatic smile was originally developed as a facade, a defensive mechanism. Since he was put in an arena-styled environment as a child, where young boys had to battle to the death, he had learned to put a mask over his own fears and insecurities to help him endure the harsh training. Caamien's permanent smile is also there to fool adversaries into letting their guards down, so he could strike at the right moment. Once his mask is gone, he is shown to be more blunt and even somewhat masochistic, thinking about how his own death will play out when he became entrapped within a building with Rhysand, surrounded on the outside by vampires. Sometimes, Caamien is shown to be a lot more ruthless and even sly, due to the harsh upbringing he had received as a child, where only the fittest child was allowed to live. He's not afraid to use dirty tricks if it ensures his own survivale, as used in the arena qualification exams, where he spars against a fellow student. Caamien is shown to be very perceptive as well, being able to see through Rhysand's facade of being a weakling. Despite the difference between his family status and Rhysand's, Caamien is still willing to become Rhysand's friend and even help him achieve his goals. However, that time did not come to pass due to the uprising. Yuugure came along sometime afterwards and had shone her impressive skill set, especially being a girl (and since girls weren't considered that highly back then). Ever since, the three of them had banded together. Prior meeting Rhysand, Caamien didn't know what his true purpose in living was, as he was so far forced to live only to become his ex-fiance's mate, under orders from the lead general, to provide superior DNA for a child. After meeting Rhysand, Caamien found himself both envious and admiring the former's goals and determination to live, and as he interacted more with Rhysand, Yuugure, Iruysa, and Takato, he found a new purpose in his life. History During his childhood, Caamien didn't grow up in the best environment, being subjected to a strict hierarchy based on survival of the fittest. Every day was a new fight, and those who weren't strong enough often were killed by those stronger or wittier than them. It was all a test set up by the organization in order to exploit the top fittest boys and incorporate them into a better cause for their illegal work. Girls were even thrown into the mix, but when it came to fighting, girls were only pitted against other girls. Although they would often take the strongest girl and boy and pit them against each other. His home consisted of an arena-styled environment, boys constantly battling to the death. As Caamien managed to barely make it alive each day, he slowly lost his will to live, seeing his life consisting of nothing but a bleak future for himself and the world. Four hundred boys had gone into the arena home, and only the top seven were fated to survive. By the time Caamien emerged victoriously at the top boy out of seven of his left over comrades at the age of sixteen, he was picked up by the Levaro family and fated to marry another family's daughter in order to keep the blood ties strong and bring two of the most influential and powerful families together. Although during what he calls his dark years, Caamien had been subjected to experimentation by the organization in order to create a mass weapon of destruction that would annihilate the Fifteen Sovereigns Order. When he failed the experimentation, they had planned on casting him aside until the Levaro family took him in due to his strength that he had displayed during his arena years. They didn't care whether he was a failure or not, as his bloodline was still good and use able for them, but they did mistreat him sometimes because of his experiment failure. It wasn't until a year after his ex-fiance rejected him, and then met an untimely fate, did Caamien decide to enroll in the Imperial Devil Army. Her cause of death was the result of a vampire making a contract with her since she was five and using her. Their relationship became known and her own family cursed her as a witch and then had her gunned down at the stake. The only reason they still kept Caamien around was due to how good it made the Levaro family look. Death During one of Caamien's missions, he was to infiltrate Palingenesis, a dark guild, due to a rumor that the entire guild was made up of a new breed of immensely powerful demons. He, along with Rhysand, had been there for a total of six months, slowly leaking out information about the guild back to the Imperial Devil Army. It wasn't until Caamien begun to wrap stuff up and was going to head back to base when Azriel Verinin caught wind of Caamien doing suspicious behavior. All the S-class mages questioned it and learned that he was a Celestial Spirit Mage as well. His magic was perfect for whatever plan they had in store, and they demanded that he hand over his keys. Caamien refused and decided to cut all of his plans short and leave within the next three hours. Cutting all ties and closing his bank accounts from the nearby city he had been staying in. He neglected to tell Rhysand of what was going on in fear of jeopardizing his safety. As he defected from the guild immediately, Master Tarragon continuously sent his mages to hunt him down, and put up multiple ransoms for Caamien's head. He had been on the run successfully for a year, not daring to go back to base in case Master Tarragon tracked him there. He knew that would put the entire Imperial Devil Army at stake, as Caamien had learned some very important and vital information pertaining the demons, and discovered that with the power they held, they could easily wipe out the entire IDA Base. So Caamien fled for a year and a half before Master Tarragon got fed up and sent Silver Mardine, his most powerful S-class mage. They fought for two days, between Caamien fighting him, putting up defenses, and running away under special covers of smoke or gas. Eventually on the third day of having little food and no rest, Caamien's body was beyond worn out and his magical energy was almost nonexistent. But he managed to use his gun against Silver for a while before Crescent, one of his celestial spirits, came out on her own and fought with her own magic. This allowed Caamien to get to higher ground and fire his gun from afar, but Crescent was soon forced back to the celestial spirit world after extensive injuries. As Silver made his way to Caamien, the latter, in a last ditch effort, denounced that Silver would never have his keys, and sub sequentially cast a spell over them that instantly ended all of their contracts and dispersed the keys far and wide. Silver had planned on making Caamien suffer a long drawn out death for making them fight for this long, but he quickly realized what he had done and, in a rage, used Pentagram Arc to impale Caamien and instantly end his life, without any suffering. Magic and Abilities Magic Celestial Spirit Magic Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊 魔法 Seirei Mahō): Caamien practices Celestial Spirit Magic, a type of Spatial Magic which allows him to summon Celestial Spirits, magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a soft, golden light. Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Caamien to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on his side. His Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle. *'Summon' (召喚 Shōkan): A Celestial Spirit Mage is able to summon Celestial Spirits from another dimension by using the Keys of the Gates. Upon summoning Celestial Spirits, the keys radiate a golden or green light from which the respective spirit is formed. Celestial Spirits can aid the Mages in battle, do chores for them, or even just play with them. However, the mage has to follow the contract they have with the spirit and can summon them only on certain days. However, if the bond between the mage is strong enough, the contract can be temporarily dissolved. *'Multiple Summons' (複数召喚 Fukusū shōkan): Summoning more than one Celestial Spirit uses up a lot of the summoner's Magic ability which may cause death. However, Caamien has demonstrated the ability to summon three crystal spirits at the same time. Considering the fact that Caamien is capable of this feat, it provides him great flexibility as he is able to combines the strength and abilities of his spirits for more powerful attacks. *'Force Gate Closure' (力封门 Kyōsē Hēmon): Caanmien is able to force the gate of a Celestial Spirit to close against their will, forcing them to return to the Celestial Spirit World. Such skill would come in useful if one of his Spirits had been taken over by the foe through various means and was forced to attack him, allowing Caamien to remove them from battle without actually harming them. For a Celestial Spirit Mage, obtaining this ability seems to be a remarkable feat. Requip: The Gunner Requip: (換装 銃士 ザ・ガンナー Kansō Jūshi Za Gannā): This type of Spatial Magic allows Caamien to store magical guns away in pocket dimensions and summon them during battle, with each gun possessing different advantages and suited for various situations. Although Caamien only uses one specific gun, and only uses his requip magic to store it away in another dimension so he doesn't have to carry it around everywhere. Caamien's gun is a Sniper Rifle that shoots out bullets of scarlet red wolves to attack his enemies. His gun is made a certain way, and special to the Imperial Devil Army. When Caamien requips his gun, a orange and black flame appears in his hand, manifesting into a gun. His loading and hitting accuracy. Thought Projection Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): A type of Magic which allows its user to create a psychic copy of his or her body. This Magic can work even over great distances, allowing the user to essentially be in two places at once. While some Thought Projections are intangible like holograms, used merely for communication, others are able to create a particularly powerful Thought Projection that can physically interact with people and objects, even though it lacks physical form. The creation and maintenance of this alter-ego is very taxing, essentially halving the users overall Magic Power; however, once the Thought Projection reunites with the body, the Magic Power returns to normal. The Council itself uses Thought Projections to appear in regional branches to attend official functions; thus, furnishing the necessity to leave their main headquarters in Era. It is possible for the user to make a thought projection of themselves at a younger age. More experienced users can even make multiple projections of themselves to sometimes confused enemies in battle. *'Unnamed': Caamien sent out a thought projection to Rhysand seconds before he was killed at the hands of Silver Mardine. He used his thought to send out his last words, even though he was killed instantly. Rhysand received his message in the form of Caamien's body being a tangible hologram. Abilities Equipment Combat Marksmanship Specialist Marksmanship Specialist: As a firearms user, Caamien has shown considerable skill in using his sniper rifle provided by his Requip. Using his Sniper Rifle, which is not magical, he was able to accurately fire a bullet with enough power that it pierced through three vampires heads in a row, from a faraway distance. Shown in more than many of his missions, Caamien has superb marksmanship. He's able to shoot down targets from long distances with deadly accuracy, as shown when Kazumi barely got away from his shot, and even got an arm injured. Caamien is apparently skilled enough in the art of shooting to help coach Velesko in their mission of killing Kurella Yuurei. His skills are noted within the army, with Caamien acknowledged as the only top-class sniper. Physical Prowess Enhanced Speed: Due to wielding a weapon of the Scarlet Devil array, a second tier weapon class group, it gives Caamien plenty of benefits, one including speed. Caamien is able to dodge fast firing attacks with exceptional maneuverability and agility coupled with speed. This allows him to excel as the best sniper in the army, as he is able to move about freely and quickly and aim quick, accurate, shots at his targets. Like when he had Rhysand distract a demon for him in front whilst Caamien zipped to behind the demon and raised his gun, firing a shot in less than a second at the back of its head. Immense Stealth: Along with Caamien's speed, his stealth is considered one of the best in his group. He knows how to lighten his steps to air like and sneak around his enemies without being detected. He is often sent on recon or retrieval missions due to his quiet ability, something he often detests about, claiming that he likes shooting things better instead of being a messenger boy. Especially since his rank is that of a Major Generals, one of the top three high positions. Advanced Healing: Once again, since Caamien wields a Scarlet Devil weapon, it gives him increased healing capabilities. While it cannot heal Caamien from a fatal wound, it can repair extensive damage by increasing his healing rate far beyond that of a humans. Caamien has broken an arm, tailbone, and fractured two ribs, but because of his weapons healing capacity's, Caamien was healed within a day and a half and ready to go back out onto the battlefield once more. Great Agility: Caamien's fighting style is often noted for its fluidity and grace in his movements, easily making him one of the best fighters back when he attended the academy coupled with his marksmanship. Mental Capabilities Keen Intellect: Caamien is very smart and perceptible to the smallest things. Such as on training day when Rhysand was new, he noticed that Rhysand wasn't giving his full strength, even though Rhysand acted very hard to appear as weak. Caamien has an eye and mind for these sort of things, which was also part of how he survived all those years in the arena. His smarts often allowed him to outsmart the other kids and best them in not strength only, but also be able to set up traps for them. His slyness happens to come from him able to solve highly complicated puzzles, such as when he and two of his comrades were fated to die within forty-eight hours if Caamien couldn't solve the riddle and finish the elaborate puzzle throughout the city. To which he succeeded in despite the enormous amounts of pressure he received the whole time. Cunning: Along with his intellect, Caamien has shown time and time again to have an ulterior move when he does something. Never does he allow anybody to know what he's actually up to until he wants them to know, often times fooling them in the process. He doesn't do it often, but he will achieve his goals even if it means he has to be deceitful. Although he'll only truly go this path if he sees no other option. Whilst it's a last resort, he is quite good at it. Equipment Shuokamimaru Shuokamimaru (朱狼丸, lit. Scarlet Wolf): Is a manifestation-type weapon from the Scarlet Devil array wielded by Caamien Levaro. It takes on the form of a black rifle with a glowing green streak down the middle. Shuokamimaru's specialty is long-range firing and it is not very effective in close-range combat. While so, the bullets take the forms of wolves and are fired whilst created in flames from out of the rifle. Caamien can fire bullets which splits and then manifests into several red wolves. Each wolf can move independently, as if they have a will of their own. Applying the devil to the bullets increases its power and range. Caamien can additionally fire at something and make the wolves feint an attack, only to come back around and hit his target, but he can only do this once within an unspecified amount of time as a surprised attack. Another trick he can do is shoot out tangible wolves, who have a slightly faded red color, to run straight through the target and into the ground behind them, tricking them into thinking it wasn't an attack, but then the wolves come back up from the ground behind them to strike. Crystal Keys The Crystal Keys (水晶钥匙 Kurisutarukī): are a group of unique Celestial Spirit Gate Keys Celestial Spirit Mages use to summon spirits. They are the rarest and most valuable keys a Celestial Spirit Mage can possess. Each one has a unique key design and every spirit, regardless its strength, is counted as one unit. Before his demise, Caamien had a contract with five Crystal-type Celestial Spirits. Every one of them is able to freely enter the Human World with their own magical reserves, but rarely do so. Crystal Keys are rarely ever heard of, which makes them that much more valuable to possess. All of the Crystal Key spirits forms are that of actual animals, but they all possess two forms. One animal like, and the other is humanoid. *'Gate of the Giant Wolf Key' (巨大な狼 Kyodaina ōkami): The Gate of the Giant Wolf Key is one of the Crystal Gate keys used by Celestial Spirit Mages to summon the Giant Wolf, Lupus. The Gate of the Giant Wolf Key is a blue pure crystal Celestial Spirit Key bearing the crest of the crescent moon; it has a white center bearing the crest of the crescent moon. While in possession of the key, a Celestial Spirit Mage may be able to summon the Giant Wolf Lupus by reciting the quote, "Open the Gate of the Giant Wolf! Lupus!". This summons Lupus, an actual ginormous milky white wolf who is capable of light and dark magic. Her other form is that of a humanoid girl still bearing wolf ears and a tail. **'Days': Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday. *'Gate of the Nine Tailed Fox Key' (九尾の狐 Kyūbi no kitsune): The Gate of the Nine Tailed Fox Key is one of the Crystal Gate keys used by Celestial Spirit Mages to summon the Nine Tailed Fox, Vulpecula. The key is depicted to be a blue pure crystal key with the crest of the Nine Tailed Fox, a symbol reminiscent to a pi sign with a U like shape on top in the form of two curvy bull horns, stamped on its bow. Similar to the other keys, the bow of the key contains a white center, bearing the crest of the Nine Tailed Fox, colored in dark red. While in possession of the key, a Celestial Spirit Mage may be able to summon the Nine Tailed Fox Vulpecula by reciting the quote, "Open the Gate of the Nine Tailed Fox! Vulpecula!". This summons Vulpecula, an actual enormous nine tailed fox covered in flames and red markings, and attacks with Star flame magic. In her humanoid form, she takes the form of a girl with a fox tail and long fox ears. **'Days': Any 4 days a week. *'Gate of the Tidal Dolphin Key' (潮汐ド Chōseki dorufin): The Gate of the Tidal Dolphin Key is one of the Crystal Gate keys used by Celestial Spirit Mages to summon the Tidal Dolphin, Rotanev. The key is depicted to be a blue pure crystal key with the center of its bow as white, stamped with the crest of the Tidal Dolphin, colored in blue. The blade of the key is designed similar to that of a dolphin tail, with "fins" sprouting out of either side of the base of the bow, and four more at the tip, curling towards the center. While in possession of the key, a Celestial Spirit Mage may be able to summon the Tidal Dolphin Rotanev by reciting the quote, "Open the Gate of the Tidal Dolphin! Rotanev!", preferably near a body of water. This summons Rotanev, a human man capable of utilizing Neptune's Tidal Magic, along with his sword. His true form is that of an abnormally huge Orca Whale, but due to more convenient uses, he'll just appear as a human male. **'Days': Monday, Tuesday, and Friday. *'Gate of the Hunting Dogs Key' (潮汐ド Chōseki dorufin): The Gate of the Hunting Dogs Key is one of the Crystal Gate keys used by Celestial Spirit Mages to summon the Hunting Dogs, Canis. The key is depicted to be a blue pure crystal key with the center of its bow as white, stamped with the crest of Canis, colored in dark brown. The blade of the key is designed similar to that of a jagged bone. While in possession of the key, a Celestial Spirit Mage may be able to summon the Hunting Dogs Canis by reciting the quote, "Open the Gate of the Hunting Dogs! Canis!". This summons Canis, a nine foot ginormous dog with two heads and three sharp arrow tail, capable of utilizing Adhara Magic. They also have a humanoid form which is that of an older and younger brother who are complete opposites respectfully. In those forms, they both utilize their own magic as well as Adhara. If a celestial spirit mage wishes to summon them in that form, they must chant, "Open the Gate of the Hunting Dogs! Procyon and Sirius!". **'Days': Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday. Quotes *(To Rhysand) "I just want to know if you're okay. A lot of good people died today. I know how you like to shoulder everything. You've never been good at handling that kind of loss." *(To Velesko) "You need to concentrate. Exhale deeply, then let all of your fears flow out. It'll help you to keep a level head in the long run." *(While sniping a demon) "Shuokamimaru, hit my target. But try not to kill the second lieutenant for me." *(To Yuugure) "I may not know much in terms of expressing emotions, but I do understand one thing. You're hurt. And not in a physical sense. Kazumi was a good friend." *(To the Lieutenant General) "I don't like picking on powerless kids like you do." *(To his prisoner, Kazumi) "If you try to run, I’ve got six little friends and they can all run faster than you can." *(To Yuugure who questioned why Caamien was fighting) "The world isn't perfect. But it's there for us, doing the best it can....that's what makes it so damn beautiful." Trivia *Caamien (精) means "Vigor" *Levaro (力光) means "light", as in "power." Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Requip User Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Guns Mage Category:Gun Magic User Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Males Category:Deceased